


[Podfic] A Home Game

by brideofquiet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1950s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baseball, Brooklyn, Canon Divergence, Cap Steve/Vintage Bucky, Dancing, Disabled Character, Falling quietly in love, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, PostWar, Technically not Shrunkyclunks, The Brooklyn Dodgers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofquiet/pseuds/brideofquiet
Summary: “You go to a lot of games?” Barnes asks.“Whenever I’m in town.”“How often is that?”Steve looks at him. It moves him, somehow. Just looking.===In 1952, Captain America takes a day off to catch a Dodgers game.





	[Podfic] A Home Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Home Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255437) by [743ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/743ish/pseuds/743ish). 



Download from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HNY3wOtGHdk-4JQcQVIiNfH4YC_PbjHS/view?usp=sharing) (18 MB | Run time 21:33)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what I'm using my radio experience for now! This is better, frankly.
> 
> Thank you to [743ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/743ish), whose words I've come back to half a dozen times. I find a new beautiful nugget of writing in this story every time I read it--thank you for the opportunity to dive even deeper. Probably I used up all my creativity for this one, but I don't mind at all.
> 
> And a shout-out to [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight) is in order, first for making me think "huh, you know, I would probably enjoy doing this" and second, for the guidance. That tip about the apple--God, you were right!
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, give it a share on [tumblr](http://bride-ofquiet.tumblr.com/post/179728318173/a-home-game-a-captain-america-podfic-written-by)! Feel free to say hello while you're there.


End file.
